Beneath my black and blue
by MissTwi
Summary: Bella dad charlie abuses her. one summer she works at the hotel plaza and her whole world in turned upside down by a lovely green eyed edward and his sister / E B possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**first fanfiction. If you don't get the title then i can explain its basically just a complicated way of saying beneath my bruises hahaha lol the story is very dramatique if your into that then you will like it if not i don't know but there were be fluff and possible lemons it depends. i'll try my best to keep up to date no promises i have my IB to do which means a shit load of work. i will provide later on in the story picture of some of the clothes they mite wear. sorry for the bad spelling the story english is not my first language. **_

**Beneath my black and blue**

My name is Bella and it has been 2 years since I've moved to forks. I moved to forks because my mother just decided I was too annoying for

her to keep. All those years she told me that my father was dead, but as soon as she didn't want me anymore my father was suddenly _alive_

again.

Apparently he never knew about me either, so you can imagine how foolish I must have looked on his doorstep saying that I'm his daughter

and Renée is my mother. Renée is not the type of mother a kid would want to have. She was the type of mother who wouldn't come home until

late at night and every time she came back with a new guy.

She was also a very abusive mother; she used to hit me for no apparent reason. One day she came home at three in the morning and started

beating me with her fists. I begged for her to stop but she just kept saying "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She beat me until I

was unconscious, when she realised that I was unconscious, she dumped me in the middle of a rough area around town making it look like I

had been beaten by some stranger.

I never remembered what happened but later on that night I found myself in hospital with a bunch of IV's hooked up to me. When the doctor

asked me what had happened I told her I couldn't remember.

As much as I hated my mother she was still my mother and I didn't want her going to prison or anything. But the memory of her fists against my

cheeks and her smile every time she punched me will haunt me for as long as I live.

As soon as I was released from hospital my mother gave me a flight ticket to Forks, my bags and an address. She told me that the man there

was my father and that she doesn't want me invading her private space anymore. These word confused me because I was a very quiet person

I would spend all day in my room reading or doing homework apart from the times were I had to go to school, the bathroom or to grab a bite to

eat even then I would try to minimize on the amount of time's I got out of my room a day.

Charlie was better to live with then Renée, but there would be times were he would come home drunk and slap me around telling me I was an

abomination child. I've been to the hospital a few time but only when it got really bad, thank got I was such a klutz otherwise I would have no

excuse for my injuries.

Every summer I would work and save up money so that I can finally move out and be on my own. As soon as I turn 18, I'm leaving my house. I

also have a job everyday after school. I try to spend the least amount of time at home and I don't have time for a social life because if I'm not

at school, I'm at work. If not there then I'm in the library doing my homework. The most sleep I get is 3 hours, but if I'm lucky I'll get 5. I've

been working ever since I turned 13. I would garden when I wasn't old enough to get a real job. As soon as I was old enough to get a real job,

I would work whenever I had any free time at all. Now that I am 17 years old and anxiously waiting to turn 18, I have almost $20 000 saved

up. Most of that is going to go to my college tuition money and the rest is going to my apartment and food.

It's the last day of school today and I have applied to a summer job at the Hotel Plaza in Port-Angeles. They said that they would call me in

several weeks and that was a month ago.

I was in biology class when working on homework that I hadn't done yet because I had already studied all the topics that Mr. Banner was

teaching. He doesn't even bother asking me questions when he thinks I'm not paying attention, because every time he asks I always know the

answer. So this was sort of like a free study period. Sometimes he would send me off to do some extended work to keep me busy. After about

an hour of class the bell finally range and we had gym next. Because of my many injuries, my doctor excused me for the whole year. So I don't

have to go to gym anymore, meaning I could start working early. As soon as I got home I got a call from the Hotel Plaza.

"Hello, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"We just called to let you know that you got the summer job in the Hotel Plaza."

I could feel the joy rising up my spine. I tried hard not to scream in happiness, so I just jumped silently in joy if anyone

ho so this would think that I am a mad woman.

"However we will be requesting you to stay at the hotel through out your working period. You may go home on Sundays but otherwise you

should be staying at our hotel we. Will accommodate you in one of our rooms, of course, but you will have a roommate and you will be told who

it will be later on. If it is in convenient for you to stay then we would appreciate you letting us know now."

"no, no it would be fine" I said trying not to sound to exited " when would you like me to start?" deep inside I was hoping that she would make

me start right this second but I new that was impossible seeing at it was 6 pm

"We would like you to start tomorrow if possible if not we are willing to settle for Monday" "tomorrow would be great I said I'll come by at 8:00"

"Ok well that great, there will be someone waiting for at reception, you will be paid 600$ hundred per week considering that you staying

instead of 700$. Well I'll see you on Monday then goodbye"

I could hardly hold my breath. WOW SHIT!!! 600$ plus accommodation this summer was going to be better then I thought except for once a

week on Sunday when I have to come back to my dreadful home, that is something I will not be looking forward to. "Thank you very much

goodbye"

I got dinner ready so that Charlie wouldn't hit me again for not making it on time. He usually got home at around 8:00 and it was only 6:30 I

had time but I didn't want to waste any I quickly got dinner ready put a plait fool of food in the microwave and ate so that I wouldn't have to sit

with Charlie and eat in silence as we always did.

It's been 2 years since I've talked to my mother she only called one day to tell me were to pick up the rest of my stuff. I wouldn't say that I

missed her but I never understood how someone could just leave there daughter out on the street like that I could have been killed. Over the

past few years I have thought myself to not show emotion in front of my parents because as I did they would hit me harder enjoying the fact

that I am hurt so know I just keep quiet which only irritates them and they stop. Every time I feel pain I just shut my eyes and wish for it to

end. Sometimes a tear drop escapes but that is as far as I let it get.

I walked upstairs to my room after to take a shower and make my way to sleep, sleep is the only peaceful time in my life I mean I have

nightmares about my mother beating but the dream is always better then realty sometime Charlie comes in my room and puts ducktape over

my mouth because he says I talk in my sleep and he can't get any sleep if I am yelling 'stop, no, please` all the time. With this new job Charlie

would not be able to hit me for sometimes, maybe I can finally get the colour back in my face and stop looking like a zombie all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long I was really busy, party pooper Edward is not in it yet but next chapter he will promise. **_

**chapter 2**

Morning came and I was ready to start my new job. Yesterday was a good day Charlie never came in my room; I must have had a good dream. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I

walked straight up to the mirror, normally I would avoid it because it brought back memories of Charlie beating me and I feel the pain all over again. I looked only to find a purple bruise

around my eye and a small cut on my lower lip. These bruises I only just got recently, Charlie came home one night angry because of his work and of course he took out on me, I guess

you could say by now I am used to it but it feels like it hurts more every time he hits me. Compared to what I had before I knew these bruises could be covered with some foundation.

However you could still see a faint outline of my bruise.

When I was done taking a shower I went downstairs and grabbed myself a pop tart and ran out the door so that I wouldn't be late for my new job. The worst would be if I got fired

before I even started working there no that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I got into my old truck and before I knew it I was parked in front of the hotel plaza. Suddenly I was

overwhelmed by nervousness _what is they don't like me? What about my clumsiness _I hadn't actually thought this through I just needed a summer job. I clutched my hands around my

stomach while resting my head on the steering wheel felling a little noxious; I sprayed that I wouldn't throw up my breakfast. I was sitting there concentrating when I heard a sudden

nock on my car window. As I looked up I saw a small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. Her eyes were filled with excitement

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb but, are you alright" why is she talking to me normally people don't even look my way _maybe she's different_ I told myself "no, no I'm fine thanx"

"are you sure because you looked a little green" she said with a worried look on her face "no I'm fine I'm just a little nervous that's all"

"Really why?"

"It's my first day working hear"

"oh well I'm sure it'll be okay come I'll walk you" wow this girl was really forward with people but I already liked her I've never had a friend before maybe this job will give me more then

just time away from Charlie. "ok" I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. When I got out I realised that the pixie girl was shorter then i thought she was, she acted like the

tallest person on earth. She linked arms with me and we began talking. " I'm sorry, I'm so rude" she stopped and turned to look at me sticking her hand out " hi I'm Alice" I cracked a

little smile and took her hand " I'm Isabella but please call me Bella I said shyly" she smiled brightly at me " I think you and I are ganna be great friends" at that she linked her hand to

mine and again and we made our way to the entrance of hotel plaza. I started to get really nervous again so I decided to distract the same way as last time (_alice) _"So do you stay

here"

"ya me and my brother are hear on vacation normally our parents come with us but this time the want to spend come quality time together"

"so its just you and him?'

"ya it is but its cool me and Edward are really close_" _she said with a wide smile on her face. I wondered if Edward was this hyper all the time too.

"that's nice"

" I worn you though Edward is a bit grumpy" I suddenly was scared at her word _would he try to beat me too? _I then stopped worrying when I realized Edward has nothing to blame me

for, y_et anyway _I said to myself.

We walked inside the plaza and I detached myself from Alice "I'm sorry I have to go and start work. Bye cya"

" ok I'll see ya" she hugged me while saying " I'll call for you everyday so we can chat" she winked at me and gracefully walked away. How on earth does she walk so elegantly I would

trip over in the next second. I shrugged it of and turned around making my way to the front desk. There was a woman at the from desk with black curly she looked up smiled at me

"welcome to hotel plaza how may I help you?" I gave her small smile and then asked were I could find Jessica Stanley, she picked up the phone and dialled a number and spoke to

someone, she then hung up and told me that she would be down in a minute and that I should take a seat. I walked over to the chair and took a seat. 5 minutes later a woman with

strawberry blonde hair came out of the elevator and headed toward me. When she got close enough she stuck her hand out to me "hi I'm Jessica Stanley you must be Isabella swan " I

nodded my head " hello" I said politely "come with me and I will give you your uniform so you can change" she turned around and began clacking her heels down the hall way and me

quickly behind her. She pointed out to me were the kitchen was and were everything was kept. We then past by the pool, spa and gym I was impressed by the size of the pool.

Although I have never been swimming before, I found myself wishing that I could swim. We passed by another hallway and got to what seemed like a giant closet. She pulled out a

black dress and handed it to me" this is what you will be wearing when you are working and your name tag is right over hear" she reached on the side drawer and pulled out a name

tag that said ISABELLA SWAN she gave it to me along with the dress and told me to change out of my clothes and into the dress "oh and Isabella we would prefer it if you wore your

hair in a bun its more convenient to work like that." I nodded at her and went of to the changing rooms. The dress was nice but I thought it was a bit to tight I came out to tell her but

she was gone. I looked around frantically _what if I had already been fired; no I would die if that happened I already had a friend and everything. _Before I could go completely out of control I

saw a little note stuck on the door and looked closer to see what it said.

_**Sorry I had to leave; something important came up and I had to go and take care of it. Room 350 needs some service, take care of that and ask the receptionist if you don't **_

_**know exactly what needs doing. **_

_**Jessica Stanley **_

I sighed heavily at least I wasn't fired. Since Jessica wasn't here to help me with the size of my outfit I just wore it as it is. I went to the elevator to serve my first costumer I don't think

I had ever been so exited before. Actually I probably haven't. I got up to the 5th floor and went to room 350, taking a deep breath I knocked on the door then a deep voice rang out

"coming….just hold on" he said. "ok" I said back. About two second later the door flew open startling me and of course being as clumsy as I was I fell over, I looked up and a huge guy

with muscles was staring down at me "oh shit are you ok?" he asked me I nodded my head getting up very quickly; this was a perfect way to start my new job, embarrasse myself! I

blushed a deep red "awww she's blushing" he said, I blushed an even deeper red. Then suddenly heard a booming laughter " I've never…..(laugh)……seen(laught)……anyone blush so

much in my life….(laught)" I don't know what he thought was funny I thought this whole situation was just discombobulating.

"I'm sorry, someone called for room service?"

He looked at me "oh ya right that I would like a……….." he stopped right in his tracks "heyyyyyyyy you have the same last name as I do isn't that funny….next thing you know you're my

long lost sister or cousin" this threw him into another fit of laughter:I swear I do not get this guy - what's so funny I want to laugh to.

"I don't know of any cousins or brothers, I'm an only child and its just Charlie and I"

He told me what he wanted and sent me to get it. I started walking down the hallway thinking he had closed the door when a loud voice stopped me "HOLY SHIT!!!!" I stopped and

turned around the same guy was standing there looking dumfounded. I concluded that this guy was very strange.

"yes?" I said looking extremely confused "Charlie Swan, the chief of police, is he your dad?" he asked me.

I nodded my head "why?" his eyes widened " Charlie is my moms brother" he said wide eyed at first I didn't get it " so?" he looked at me as if I was stupid " are you retarded, if Charlie

is my mothers brother. What does that make us" my eyes widened I had never thought about it that way before oh my god I have cousin "you're my cousin" I said. He then jumped up

and down like little girl his face looked really exited, suddenly he was running at me I got really scared then _oh no what if he deosn't want a cousin oh he is going to kill me _I started to

back away from him but he was to fast he then scooped me up in a hug? _That not what I was expecting but that's ok although I can breath, shit I can't breathe "_ I can't breathe…" I said in

a strangled voice "oh sorry" he said " I can't believe this, for all my life I thought I was completely alone know I have a cousin…THIS IS SOOO COOOL" I nodded my head lightly agreeing

with him " hey come to my room, we'll get to know each other better" he took me by my arm and started pulling me " I have to work?" I told him "that ok I can get you out of it I'll just

say that something about my room being messy….HAHAHAH actually that's happened before the poor girl had to clean it for like two hours" I struggled out of his grip but then found

that it was useless he was much stronger then I was. We got into his room and he closed the door I stood there awkwardly " oh hey by the way cousin what your name"

"isabella, actually I prefer if people called me bella though"

" oh cool im Emmett…not emy….not emy poo..not emmetty, just Emmett" he said laughing again I nodded at him "I never knew that Charlie had a sister" he laughed "yeah, I don't know

why he didn't tell you, and I can't believe my mom didn't tell me I had a cousin this is so unfair" from then on the conversation just started flowing between us I swear this has got to

be the best day of my life I had never been so happy before I gain a cousin, friend and less time with Charlie this was what I wanted to live like forever but I couldn't shake away the

feeling that this was to good to be true.

_**Please review I get more motivated if people review **_


End file.
